


Finding your family

by Mik78



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Creature Inheritance, Dumbledore Bashing, Ginny Bashing, Lily Bashing, Mpreg, Ron Bashing, Slash, mentions of abuse, mollybashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mik78/pseuds/Mik78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey this is my first ever story so for all those who don't like my writing style or spelling mistakes let me know how to fix it rather than flaming me. There will be dumbledore bashing as well as Molly,Ginny and Ron weasley bashing also lily Evans and Narcissa Malfoy bashing. Characters will be OOC. The pairings for this so far are Severus x Remus x James, Cedric x Harry x Charlie, theo x Draco x bill, lucius x Sirius and Neville x Blaise. If there are any other pairings that you want to see let me know and I'll try and work it in but the ones above are set. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter all rights belong to J.K Rowling Now on with the story! "Talking" 'Thinking'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 Severus Snape was seriously considering the different ways in which he could kill and dispose of the bodies of two of his three companions without having aurors waiting for him on his doorstep when he went home. So far he had 2. Another sigh came from beside him made him have to hold in a sigh of his own and add another technique to his internal list. They had been waiting for the last half hour though he is sure his companions would strongly disagree as they are not used to waiting for anything and there annoyance has only increased. He knew what was coming next '3, 2, 1 and here we go'

"Why must we wait here! As I have told you many times before, Severus, my name-"

"Yes, yes I know the Malfoy family name opens up doors, people bow down before you and of course a Malfoy never waits in line like a commoner how could I forget when you have reminded me every day since we became friends." A look from the man standing on his other side made him sigh and brought him back to his point pretty quickly. " Lucius I have told you many times granted while your family is one of the wealthiest in the wizarding community and therefore make a lot of business for Gringotts that does not mean that the goblins themselves appreciate your higher than thou attitude. But of course if you want your transaction to get mysteriously lost again then by all means be my guest use your name to push to the head of the line"

A sigh came from his side "Severus as much as I love listening to the two of you argue like little kids could we please just agree to act our ages and set an example for oh I don't know Lucius' son who you seemed to of forgotten about"

"Please Remus of course I haven't forgotten he is my son after all" Both Remus and Severus replied with a quiet "we know". Lucius heard it and looked up seeing the sadness and pain in both of his friends eyes and could feel his own widen in realisation of what his words must of sounded like and was quick to reply. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like-"

Remus interrupts with a small sad smile on his face "don't worry Lucius we know what you meant but even though it was over 4 years ago sometimes it feels like only recently"

The fourth member of the group decided this would be the perfect time to speak up and maybe finally get some answers so pulled on his fathers hand and looked up with innocent eyes asking "What was years ago, is that why uncle Remus and uncle Severus will sometimes look so sad?"

Lucius looked from his 5 year old son to his two friends unsure of what to say as it was not his story to tell. Remus seeing this decides to come to his rescue so he kneels down so that he is on the same level as Draco taking a deep breath thinking of what he wants to say before speaking in a softly so that his voice wouldn't carry.

"Now Draco I know that you've been told that me and your uncle Severus fell in love while we were attending hogwarts" when Draco nodded he continued "well what you didn't know was that I was in a relationship with another man" Remus gave a small laugh when he noticed that Draco's eyes had widened and his jaw had opened slightly in surprise. "We were in love but were hiding something from each other you see we each found another person attractive but still loved each other deeply so didn't say anything. As you might have guessed the person I found attractive was your uncle Severus but what you might not have guessed is that the person - who the man I was in a relationship with - found attractive was also your uncle Severus"

Draco's mouth dropped fully opened for about a minute before it started working again and "WHAT" was heard all over the main lobby of Gringotts bank. As it was around noon which is optimal banking hours the looby was full and therefore the scream brought lots of attention towards the small group of men however the glares from both Severus Snape Hogwarts resident potion master and Lucius Malfoy head of the prestigious Malfoy family was enough to turn many of the heads away.

"Yes Draco so when we realised that we both found the same man attractive - which took a while believe me - we decided to see if he would be inclined to join us in a tri-relationship and he did." Remus and Severus both had smiles on their faces and a faraway look in their eyes obviously replaying memories of times long gone.

Draco looked from one uncle to the other before clearing his young throat making both men blink before looking at the young man. Remus smiled at him before continuing on. "We were extremely happy and soon after we started the tri-relationship we realised that we quickly feel in love with Severus as well. Our relationship continued after we left Hogwarts and because we are soul mates we soul bonded the year after we left and were happy. We were happy." He let out a sigh. Draco bit his lip before asking quietly "what happened that made you so sad"

"We had been soul bonded for 9 months 3 weeks and 4 days we were even trying for a family for ourselves I'm not exactly sure what happened he never seemed like he wanted out of our relationship but one day he went out and didn't come home. We were worried but found out that he was in a relationship with a woman and was getting married soon. Shocked didn't even cover what we were feeling at that time we thought all sorts of things, tried to get to him ask what was wrong what happened. It took a couple of months but we finally got to him he said he was happy with her that they, that they were having a child together. Well we still love him so we wanted him happy but we still wanted him in our lives so we took what we could get. We were there for him, treated his child like our own" here he laughed "I swear that child had us wrapped around his little finger just like you do" Remus tapped Draco on the nose laughing when his eyes crossed in order to see the finger.

Draco pouts at the men before his father cleared his throat causing both Remus and Severus to roll their eyes at him 'stupid Malfoy etiquette' was running through their heads. "Why am I not allowed to play with my cousin then?"

Draco receives sad smiles from his uncles " it's not that simple I'm afraid. You see when the child was a year old his father well both his parents they were killed and since we weren't blood related we couldn't just take him. We tried to adopt him but it just didn't work out."

Severus snorted causing the others attention to be directed to him he looks away saying "apparently the ministry feels we wouldn't make suitable enough parents" he snorts again.

"But, but that's ridiculous you'd be incredible parents your much better to me than my supposed mother"

"Thank-you Draco that means a lot. But what's done is done as far as I'm aware he is safe and happy living with his mothers muggle relatives and that's really all that matters isn't it Severus" Severus looks at his partner before a sigh escapes and he nods "but that doesn't mean I don't think we should be the ones looking after him ensuring his health and happiness."

Lucius looking for a way to lift the grief and pained filled atmosphere which surrounded their small group said "oh look there's finally a teller free over there it seems waiting half a day pays off. Shall we?"

Remus and Severus sent him a thankful look and took a moment to compose their thoughts and bring themselves back into the present. Just as they were about to make their request at the teller a large CRACK rang throughout Gringotts calling the attention of all within the bank.

The goblins started shouting to each other in their native language of gobiltygook while running to and fro. A crowd started to form in the centre of the lobby and while the express less mask of the Malfoys is legendary even they could not hide their curiousity. The group of four slowly pushed their way through the crowd to see what could draw everyone's attention.

When they reached the front they seen that it was not a what but a who. In the centre of the crowd sat a young boy dressed in what could only be described as rags with a head full of dark messy hair which is currently buried in hid drawer up knees.


	2. Shocking revelations

The four stood frozen in shock staring at the small child as the way they are sitting it is difficult to tell whether they are a boy or a girl like the rest of the people who were still in the bank on this summer afternoon. Movement coming from the opposite side of the circle was enough to the attention of Lucius Malfoy. Amelia Bones recently appointed head of the Department of Law Enforcement in the Ministry of Magic was slowly making her way towards the child her niece saying behind.

"Hello little one my names Amelia what's yours?" The child flinched away from were the voice was coming from and it was clear to all who we're watching that they weren't even listening to what was being said but stuck in their own mind.

Amelia was about to try and contact the child again but before she could speak the child's frightened voice filled the silence that hung over the crowd.

"Please uncle I don't want to please don't make me I'll be good I promise!"

Lucius, Remus and Severus traded looks all three knowing from person experience just why the child would react in that particular way and Remus could feel his eyes starting to water imagining just what this child had been through within his short life.

While Draco didn't understand the reactions and was therefore unaware of what was going through the adults minds he did understand that for whatever reason the child was scared and could relate to that feeling as it was the for him whenever he was left alone with Narcissa - which wasn't all that often his after made sure of that.

With this thought in mind Draco made his way over to the child ignoring the people trying to stop him thinking he was going to hurt the child emotionally due to the mask both him and his father wear in public but instead he simply sat next to him. Draco took a minute to study the boy - he was close enough to see that he was in fact a boy - next to him.

The boy was really small smaller than himself that's for sure the top he was wearing was too big and fell down his arm letting Draco see that his bones were prominent though Draco just thought this was weird as he didn't know that this means the boy must not of had a decent meal in a while. Susan Bones who had been watching what had been happening from behind her aunt realised what Draco was attempting in that way that only children can came over and sat on the other side of the boy.

The three children sat in silence for a while before Draco gently bumps his shoulder with the boys "hi I'm Draco my dad and uncles are over there" here he points even though the boys head is still buried in his knees.

Susan shook her head at Draco's attempts to get the boy to talk. "Don't worry your uncles not here I'm Susan" Slowly the boys head lifts just enough that they could just about see dull green eyes behind a fringe of black hair "he's really not here?". Both Draco and Susan had to strain to hear what he said even though the room was completely silent even the goblins had stopped shouting. "No he's not. Can you tell me your name maybe we can help you."

The boy bit his lip, his eyes began to water and he shrugged his shoulders "I'm not sure my uncle has only ever called me boy or freak. I, I don't think one of them is my name coz when I was allowed in school my teacher called me something different it could be my name but I don't remember what it was. I'm sorry"

Remus kneels down a little bit away from the boy so as not to frighten him any further the tears that were threatening to fall finally doing so during the child's last emission. "There's no need for you to be sorry little one, you have done nothing wrong."

"Perhaps it would be better to disperse as many of these people as possible to allow the child some semblance of privacy hmm?"

"Yes of course your right Severus, I'll speak to the goblins now see if we can move things along and be right back. That is of course if I'm allowed to through the Malfoy name around eh old friend" With that Lucius spun with the famous Malfoy smirk on his face heading towards the nearest goblin leaving his oldest friend shaking his head at his antics. 'Even in a situation like this he has to have the last word.'

Severus turned his attention towards the children to find that his mate was now directly in front of the child and attempting to cox him out of his hunched position. "I'm one of Draco's uncles that he told you about earlier remember my name is Remus. How about we see if we can get you something to eat and see if we can get you cleaned up, would you like that?"

The boy seemed to be intensely studying his face looking to see if he could find something perhaps seeing if he was telling the truth or if he was just playing some cruel joke trying to get his hopes up just to dash them. But whatever it was he must of found it for he hesitantly reached out a trembling hand towards Remus who gently pulled him to his feet while slowly getting to his own so as not to over balance the child.

As they got to their feet Lucius had returned from speaking with the goblins and already the crowd of people surrounding them were moving. "While I was with the goblins I arranged to have a private meeting room made available for use for us."

"I'm sure it is one of the most expensive and largest they have"

"They have other kinds?" Severus rolled his eyes but stopped short at a small giggle coming from the boy at Remus's side "well at least your two childish arguments are good for something" Unfortunately the boy realised that they were talking about him and squeaked before hiding behind Remus legs muttering "I'm sorry" over and over again causing the adults to wince at inadvertently setting the child back some.

Lucius decided that for this once masks weren't needed and went down onto one knee and speaking in the softest gentlest voice he had completely shocking Amelia Bones who didn't think it was possible. "Little one we aren't angry or mad at you for laughing Remus laughs at us all the time there's no need to be afraid we aren't going to hurt you. Even if we were mad we wouldn't hurt you. I promise"

"Well of course not father has never raised either his hand or wand to me neither have my uncles even when I've been a right pest." Draco said the last part sheepishly.

The boy peeked out from behind Remus legs and looked from Draco to the adults seemingly coming to a decision and walked over to Lucius holding out his hand looking unsure but had seen his uncle do this with people sometimes. Lucius gave a genuine smile before taking his hand and shaking it.

Severus softly cleared his throat and only when the boys attention was on him did he say anything "Lucius here has got a room that we can continue this conversation in also if you wish we can have the goblins run a simple test to show your name and heritage" The child nods enthusiasticly at this suggestion with a large smile on his face but his response was still spoken quietly "yes please sir"

"There's no need to call me sir my name is Severus if you'd come with us" he holds his hand towards the child for him to take but somehow ended up carrying the child on his hip internally wincing at how light the child was.

"Madam Bones if you would care to join us and of course your lovely niece is also welcome to join as well."

"I believe we will thank you Lord Malfoy I can't wait to find out who we have to thank for the treatment of this boy" nobody could miss the sarcasm that was put on the word thank. Just then a goblin came over and introduced himself as Griphook and led them to the room they acquired.

"Clothes for the young one will be brought momentarily and a wash room will be made available." With that Griphook left before they had the chance to thank the goblin for their hospitality. While waiting on the promised clothes it was agreed that Draco so that the boy wouldn't be overwhelmed especially because they didn't know the extent of what his uncle put him through. If there was anything that they needed or couldn't handle Draco could come and get one of them. The boys left not long after leaving the room in silence as the adults tried to sort their thoughts into some sort of order as they knew that whatever was coming next was going to be extremely emotional and they couldn't afford to scare the child by losing control of them.

Draco came back into the room first leading the other by the hand. His face showing a mix of emotions the main ones being shock and confusion. "What's wrong Draco?"

"Nothing father but I don't think we need to do that test" "What do you mean Mr Malfoy" "I mean that I know his name and so do you as well as every person in the wizarding community. His name is Harry Potter."


	3. Can it be?

The people within the room looked at the boy as if he had two heads after he made his announcement, Severus and Remus looked particularly disbelievingly at him.  Remus gave a small weak smile to Draco as he questioned -

"Draco I'm sure we heard you wrong but did you just say that he is Harry potter?"

"well duh uncle Remus. I knew you don't listen to me."  Severus eyes widened and he took a couple of steps forward before stopping looking unsure.  He licked his lips "this is serious Draco are you absolutely certain that you are correct in this?"

Seeing the looks on his uncles faces Draco began to get confused at the way they were reacting.'shouldn't they be happy that we know his name why are they upset?'

"I wouldn't of said if I wasn't certain.  What's happening why aren't you happy?"

Instead of answering Remus collapsed into the chair behind him looking devestated while Severus gripped the back of the chair so hard that his knuckles turned white and Lucius was watching both men with a saddened expression.

Amelia and the children were looking from one man to the other wondering just what these three knew that they didn't and if they were going to find out.  Harry who had still not fully entered the room and was peeking out from behind Draco started to worry his bottom lip between his teeth.  "Did I do something wrong?"

This simple quietly spoken sentence travelled through the room which was becoming eerily silent and therefore enough to snap the focus of the men back to him which in turn made Harry hide behind Draco again.  The eyes of the adults softened as they looked at the scene before them.

"No, no you haven't and don't let anyone tell you differently."

The gentle voice and the fact that it held no hint of anger or malice gave Harry enough courage to come out from behind his human shield also known as Draco Malfoy.  Two strangled gasps sounded "you look just like your father almost identical except for your eyes they are your mothers eyes." All of this was said with a kind but watery smile because they could no longer deny that this child was indeed Harry Potter.

Harrys eyes widen considerably and almost stumbles in his haste to get to Remus stopping just before crashing into his legs his whole being practically glowing in his excitment making smiles appear on everyone's faces.  "You knew my da-parents?" Remus took a second to be glad that he could still be a happy child, however this gave Harry the chance to realise exactly what he had done and within seconds his face went from excited to horrified before falling so that he was looking at the ground once more muttering "I'm sorry" under his breath leaving everyone else confused as to what happened.

Severus came around and knelt before the duo and gently reached out and tilted his head up so that they were looking each other in the eyes " Harry can you tell me what you think you've done wrong?"

By this time Harry is extremely confused as to why these people are still being so nice to him when he keeps doing bad things uncle Vernon and aunt petunia have told him lots of times not to ask questions and he still does it.

"I asked a question and my uncle and aunt have told me not to coz freaks don't need to know anything important."

"Harry my name is Lucius Malfoy I'm Draco's father and I believe I speak for everyone here when I say that not only would we be disappointed if you didn't ask us questions you want to know especially relating to your parents but I can also say that you are most definitely _NOT_ a freak."

"but -" 

"No Harry, no buts you are as much of a freak as the rest everyone else in this room."  He takes a second to look around the room at each face becoming more and more confused seeing that everyone was nodding their heads in agreement.

"Harry come over here and we'll attempt to explain why your aunt and uncle would lie to you and treat you as they do."  Everyone took a seat around the large intricately carved table with Draco sitting on his fathers lap and Susan on her aunt Amelia's leaving Harry shuffling nervously unsure of what to do before he was lifted onto Severus's lap.  

"As Lucius said we will try to explain as much as we can but first we need to know what your aunt and uncle have told you about your parents and who they were so that we don't leave anything out ok."

Harry slowly nods "umm well ok mr Remus. They said that they died in a car crash, that they were a drunk and a whore who didn't want me and drove drunk so that they would crash and die so they didn't have to pretend to like having a freak for a son anymore." Harry had started of talking slowly but as he continued he got faster and louder as though hoping that when he had finished they would tell him that it wasn't true that they would tell him he was loved by his parents.  Which is exactly what was going to happen.

"Well the first thing you need to know is that your aunt and uncle are liers and I have a feeling that basically everything they have ever told you is a lie.  As I have told you before I knew both of your parents but was closer to your father and I can say with upmost certainty that your father loved you with everything that he was and that he was no drunk.  He would have and did do everything he could in order to stay with you, to watch you grow and be there for you."

"Harry I grew living beside your mother, she was in fact my first and only friend really. Your mother and aunt petunia were very close when they were young, they were both best friends and sisters they were inseparable.  Then I noticed that Lily - your mother - would do something strange when she was excited or upset basically when her emotions were running high. It was then I approached her as I knew why these things happened when she was around as the same would happen to me because of my mother who was able to explain it to me. The truth is Harry that your mother was a witch and your father a wizard which makes you a wizard also."

Harry looked at Severus with wide eyes waiting for someone to tell him that he was joking and tell him the truth but when that didn't happen his jaw dropped. Lucius chuckled.

"It's true little one your parents were literally magic and so are you." With these words little Harry could feel tears starting to run down his cheeks.

"Harry you are not a freak you are special and able to do amazing things because of your heritage which is unfortunately something that your aunt was never able to understand and it seems is shared by her husband.  You see Harry when I told Lily about being a witch your aunt was upset because she wasn't and as I said before they had shared everything so one sister being able to do something the other couldn't felt weird to them.  Because of this when Lily received her letter for school they both wrote to the headmaster to see if he would accept Petunia as well, however due to the fact that she had no magic she couldn't be accepted.

This caused Petunia to become withdrawn from her sister soon after becoming mean spirited towards her calling her names telling lies about her and so on until eventually their relationship completely changed and they could no longer stand each other.  You see they being your aunt and uncle don't understand magic and those who are able to use it but instead of trying to understand they belittle and hurt us. Harry I know this is going to be difficult but we have to know you landed in Gringotts away from your family because of accidental magic which happens when our emotions are high can you tell us what was happening just before you left."

Harry bit his lip looking unsure of whether he should answer or not while the rest kept quiet waiting for him to make his decision a minute or two later he opened his mouth. "I'm not exactly sure I just know that I didn't like it and wanted to get away.  My cousin had been fighting but blamed it on me like always and uncle Vernon hit me making me fall and I thought that he was going to keep hitting and kicking me like he usually does when I'm in trouble but he didn't so I looked up and he was taking of his belt he said that he knew I was whore like my mum but I don't know what a whore is and I panicked when he came towards me unbuttoning his trousers and I buried my head into my knees wishing to be somewhere else and then I was here."

The adults took a deep breathe so they wouldn't show what they wanted to do which was find those bastards and kill them in case Harry took it the wrong way and believed that they were angry at him though Severus did tighten his grip on him.  The other two children were just as confused looking as Harry wondering what his uncle was planning and the adults were glad to see them retain their innocence especially Harry with what the poor child has been through.

Remus pulled Harry from his partners grip and crushed him to his chest muttering "it's ok your safe" over and over into his ear reassuring himself and the child in his possession. Both Severus and Lucius turned to Amelia and as one told her in no uncertain terms "he is not going back there!"

Amelia kept her eyes on the child receiving from the look on his face his first hug that he can remember having and didn't even need to look to see that both men's faces were full of determination she had no doubt that if she were to send him back - which she had no intentions of doing - that these men would kidnap the child back and kill his family and for the life of her she couldn't blame them and would probably even help, which is exactly what she told them.

Amelia looked from one man to the other eventually letting her gaze land on the small boy that they have all come together for who's even breathing and closed eyes gives the appearance of sleep and couldn't help the small smile forming even though she was shaking her head. "You know I came with you not only so that I could help punish those that hurt this child but also expecting to have to keep you lot from being uncaring but you have completely proved me wrong you have been nothing but gentle and loving towards this child and I'm wondering why we have never seen this side to you before?"

"Expectations are everything my dear madam"

"Doesn't mean it has to be Lord Malfoy a lot more people would agree with suggestions or even to listen to you if they knew that the cold aristocratic persona and the snarky dungeon bat is not all there is to you."

"The people most important to us know the real us and that is all that matters."  With Severus' reply Amelia Bones knew that the conversation was over but was determined it wouldn't be the last time that it was brought up. 

"He shouldn't of had to go through that he was meant to be happy and healthy brought up loved and cared for.  He promised us he promised us he was safe."  The last of Remus' sentence was said directly to Severus who had a very pained expression on his face.

"I know love, I know I was thinking the same thing but I promise you that we  _will_ find out what went wrong and why he wasn't removed from that household before now not to mention why all of Dumbledore's reports say that he was loved." 

Amelia was about to ask just what the hell they were talking about when Draco's eyes widen and he unknowingly cuts across what she was going to say.

"Oh my Merlin are you saying, I mean the man that you two it was he was James Potter."

"yes Draco he was." Draco flopped back down from where he had stood making his father let out a huff of breath and sent a glare Draco's way as his son just threw himself onto his stomach.

"I'm sorry but what do you mean Draco"

"well Susan before Harry showed up uncle Remus me about his past.  Apparently before they got together uncle Remus was in a relationship with another man they realised they both liked uncle Sev and the three ended up in a relationship after school they soul bonded but the other man ended up married to a woman and had a child together then they both died and uncles Sev and Remy wanted to adopt the child coz they loved him as much as his daddy did but the Ministry wouldn't let them. I just found out that that man was James Potter which means the child was Harry."

The three men in the room knew that Draco now trusted the two women as he started using the nicknames he had given his uncles when he first learned to talk.

"Well without that explanation it was clear that you two truely care for him with that explanation it just cements the decision I had come to which is that as of right now custody of Harry Potter will be given to Severus Snape and Remus Lupin I will even do the paperwork myself.  Now I believe it's time to get these children home we will sort out all legal matters in a few days time once all the information shared today has sunk in."

A new voice speaks from the door of the room "I have been told to inform you that the goblin nation will do all within their power to assist you in this indever so when you are ready to continue please return to Gringotts our resources are vast."

All three adults were well aware of how generous this offer really was as the goblins have never in their gathered knowledge offered to aid a witch or a wizard overcoming their shock they graciously accepted and bowed to the goblin before them.

The goblin nodded back and turning led them to the floo network so they could return home or in the case of Severus and Remus to Malfoy manner where they could properly look after their new charge.

After they returned to the manner the hour being late both boys were brought to bed. After laying him to bed both men stood back and watched Harry as he slept "I'm glad he is with us now I just wish he wasn't hurt."

"I know love I feel the same but we will make sure he is never hurt again."  After laying gentle kisses on the child's forehead and whispering quiet "good nights " both men left the room.

As the door closes two bright green eyes opened and happy tears made there way down a small face and a happy smile appears before the green eyes close once more and a single thought goes through an almost 5 year old mind before sleep claims him 'so this is what being loved feels like.'

 


	4. Wait what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a Happy Easter 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and to Jimbo for the comment

\- - - Time skip (one week) - - -

It was an unusual sight to see Amelia Bones head of the DMLE and her niece Susan standing outside of the main branch of Gringotts bank doing nothing. It is an even more shocking thing to see the unemotional Lord Malfoy, his son, the dungeon bat Severus Snape, the nobody Remus Lupin and an as of yet unknown black haired child greet them like old friends and enter together.

Once they were inside they wasted no time in locating a teller who wasn't with anybody which thankfully didn't take to long as it was early morning and since it was during the summer and most people like to have lie in while they can. The goblin in question looked up and noticed them approaching and quickly called out in gobiltygook to someone that they couldn't see. By the time that they got to the teller another goblin in finer clothing than those of the tellers came hurrying towards the group asked them to follow before heading back the way he came.

He led them down a richly decorated corridor to the right of the tellers that the adult witch and wizards in the group have never seen anyone but the goblins use. They walked down winding corridors and took turns to many to count reminding those who had travelled to their vaults of the cart ride down to them. Eventually their journey ended in front of large golden doors with different gem stones in varying sizes depicting different scenes which they assumed were from goblin history but definitely showed the grandeur that goblins were known for. Their guide knocked on the doors, opening them for the group once the customery "come in" sounded.

The goblin that sat behind the desk wore the finest clothes that they have ever seen a goblin wear, it was obvious to all those in the room that this goblin was very important within the goblin nation. The goblin looked to be old, however you can never tell with this race due to the fact that as a general rule they all seemed to have withered faces and skin, he wore a small pair of glasses on his pointed nose hiding aged and ancient knowledgable eyes.

"Good morning everyone, I trust you are all doing well? Eh Mr Potter."

Harry gave the goblin a small nervous smile from where he stood in between Severus and Remus holding one of each of the men's hands. "Yes thank you sir everyone's been really nice and they said that I should get used to it coz I'm not going anywhere any time soon" the last part was said a little hopefully and disbelievingly but with a large smile showing how much he enjoys the idea of staying were he was.

The goblins eyes were kind as he gave them what they assumed was a smile but the rows of razor sharp teeth it showed made it difficult to tell. "I'm glad to hear it and have no doubt that they meant every word of what they said but if you all wish to take seat we can get started on trying to find out how young Mr Potter was left with his relatives for so long. Oh and as we are all friends here there is no need to call me sir my name is Ragnarok."

Inside Ragnarok was thinking how strange it was for a wizard to show so much respect to a goblin by calling him 'sir' while the adults were thinking how glad they were he waited for them to sit down before saying his name as they are pretty sure it was the only thing holding them up. While uncommon it is not unheard of for the goblins to offer help to the wizarding community on occasion by request of the head of the goblin community. However what is uncommon was for the head of the goblin community to get personally involved in fact no witch or wizard has ever met or spoken to him though they all knew his name - Ragnarok.

Uncaring that the adults had spaced out slightly due to their shock Harry started to bounce up and down from where he currently sat on Remus' lap. "Really, really your my friend like Draco and Susan?"

Everyone laughs at the innocence of the child and are extremely glad that he retained that while growing up with monsters for family. "If that would please you I would be honoured to call you a friend."

This resulted in Harry jumping up before completely and utterly shocking everyone in the room by throwing himself at the goblin in a hug. It took Ragnarok a few minutes to recover from his shock before he fully returned the unexpected hug before standing with the child still in his arms showing how light he still was, but both were laughing.

Sitting behind his desk this time with a companion as Harry refused point blank to let go of his new friend and was now happily swinging his legs on the goblins knee. "Now shall we begin?"

"Yes we would like to thank you again for offering your help. Though if I'm honest I'm sure we all would agree we weren't expecting it to be the head of the goblin nation we would be meeting with."

"I took a special interest in this case - in this boy because in order to apparate through our wards even with accidental magic takes an extremely powerful person. Not even Albus Dumbledore is powerful enough to do that even when he was in his prime. But that's not all the goblin who showed you out last week heard most of your conversation an reported back to me and I must admit to being curious as to how these events occurred."

Severus and Remus eyes started to widen towards the end of his speech afraid in case he said about them being soulmates with James Potter as Harry was unaware - or so they thought. "Do you mean about my daddy being in a relationship with Sev and Remy?"

"That is exactly what I mean as I have never before heard of a soulmate leaving a relationship before. But I must ask how you knew of the relationship as going by looks on your new guardians faces you weren't meant to know."

Harry nervously rubbed the back of his neck and was actively avoiding meeting the eyes of the wizards in the room. "Well, when Remy hugged me I was so happy I closed my eyes and I think everyone thought I was sleeping but I wasn't and I heard what they said but I didn't say anything because I didn't think I was meant to hear so I pretended I didn't. If uncle Vernon found out I listened when I wasn't supposed to id get into trouble." The way he shifted his back and rubbed his arms in remembered pain told everyone in the room even the two children just what he meant by trouble.

"Harry it's ok we're not your uncle we don't mind that you heard the fact is the only reason we didn't tell you about it is because we were afraid you might be angry at your daddy for leaving us or your mum for taking him away, or worse you don't trust us and are angry at us for being with your daddy first."

"Don't be silly Remy, of course I wouldn't be angry at you or Sev you love me and daddy and I'm not angry at daddy either but I might be a bit sad that you didn't stay together but not angry promise."

Remus and Severus let out the breathe they had been holding waiting on a response and relief flowed through them but there was one thing that they picked up on that made them curious.

"Harry we are really glad you feel that way we are, but, I was wondering you said you weren't angry at us or your daddy but you never said anything about your mum."

Harry looked nervous and started to avoid eye contact again which immediately set them on edge "well umm I don't know why but I've never really been interested in hearing about her.  I mean I love her and stuff but I get really excited when you tell me about daddy but when you talk about mum I like it but I wish you were talking about daddy. I'm sorry."

"Don't be hunni it could just be your subconscious."

The children tilted their heads in sync looks of absolute confusion covering their faces so Remus decided to save his soulmate "what he means is that when we visited you, you were always playing with your dad and just spending time with him so you might have remembered that even if you don't have exact memories of that time which makes you want to know more about him do you understand."

They still looked like they were thinking hard but one by one their expressions cleared and they nodded slowly causing all the adults to smile.

"Sorry to bring this back to business but is there any way to see who it was that gave the reports to Albus as I know for a fact that both Remus and Severus demanded updates of Harry's welfare after their attempt of adopting him went up in smoke."  The last part of Lucius' speech was said directly to Madam Bones which she seemed to ignore but if you looked closely you could almost see the clogs moving in her head.

"How often were you receiving these updates if you don't mind my asking?"

"At the start it was every three months to so we could be sure that he was fitting in ok and that they had accepted him into the family, this lasted for a year then it went to once a year."

"Harry have your aunt and uncle always treated you this way or is it a recent development?"

He looked at his new guardians to check and make sure it was ok to tell his new friend a habit he had gotten into living with the Dursleys and one they were trying to break him out of.  "Well yeah I don't remember them being nice."

The adults had to take a deep breath in order to reign in their emotions "don't you worry Harry you never have to go back there again ok."

He lets out a sad little sigh before nodding his "yes"

Tears appeared in Remus and Severus eyes as they traded saddened looks before getting up and moving round the desk to kneel beside the chair "what's wrong little one do you, do you not want to stay with us do you want to go back?"

"Don't be silly it's not that it's just that my blanket it was with me when I was dropped of with them, I think that my dad gave it to me and it's still there."

"The blue one with the stars and moon I remember that then there's no problem we can simply go back and get it for you."

The large bright smile that Harry gave at that was enough to light up the entire room and everyone couldn't help but smile as well.  "Now that that's sorted should we proceed?"

"Yes please Ragnarok!"

"Well as far as I see it being the soulmate of one of our clients trumps a marriage any day well in our bank at least so while his son may be too young to look at the Potter finances I don't see why his soulmates can't also I'm as sure as the head of the goblin nation can be that with the permission of James Potters soulmates his son can gain access to the main Potter family vault as only those with Potter blood can enter and I'm sure Harry would enjoy it."

"I'm sorry are we missing something?"  While both Severus and Remus shared Amelia's point of view Lucius on the other hand sat up straight and his eyes widened at the implication.

"Do you mean to say he made one!"

"Yeas Lord Malfoy according to our records he made one a couple of weeks before he died."

"I believe explanations are in order hmm old friend?"

"Well most if not all of the most ancient and noble houses have their min vaults in the highest security section of Gringotts as I'm sure you are all aware.  However what you may not be aware of is the fact that these vaults offer us a way to pass on information to family members further down the line.  You see as the only people who can enter the vault are family members  or family members soulmates or wives/husband it is safe to leave family secrets for the next generation and so on.  It can only be left by the head of the house which was James Potter."

"So you think daddy left something for me uncle Luc in the family vault like what?"

"Well Harry some leave trinkets or scrolls but there are those and I believe your daddy was one of these. They left spoken messages so that when their family entered the vault they would be there to greet them they would be transparent so you can't touch him but he can talk to you. Your dad went into hiding because a bad man was after him so he knew there was a chance that he could die I believe he left you that message as a way to tell you how much he loves you."

At hearing this Harry turned towards his guardians with large puppy dog eyes practically begging them to let him go down and hear the message from his daddy.  "Don't worry Harry there's no way we were ever going to stop you from listening to what your daddy wanted to tell you."

"When can I go."

Everyone laughed at his eagerness but they all understood why he was acting the way that he was.  "Well why doesn't one of the goblins bring you down now and the rest of us will get all the files sorted so that when you come back we can look over them how does that sound."

"But aren't you going to I mean -"

"Harry we would love to go with you but this is between you and your daddy so we thought that you would like to hear it by yourself first and then the second time we can go with you and hear it then."

"oh ok" and after giving everyone a hug he left with the goblin that was waiting by the door as Ragnarok had already called him to take Harry down.

After the door shut the head goblin turned towards Remus and raised his eyebrow " you are aware that I was prepared for this meeting and have all the Potter finances and transactions from the death of James Potter here waiting."

"Yes we figured but he needs to hear this hisself so that he knows that what we tell him is the truth and maybe he will let go of the lies his so called family have been feeding him."

The goblin nodded at the wisdom and logic of the decision and the group broke down into conversations filled with small talk waiting for the youngest of the group to return.

Around an hour later the door was thrown open and a small blur came barrelling in before throwing himself at Severus and small sniffling noises filled the room.

Nobody understood what would have caused this reaction from the boy and looked up at a throat being cleared to see the same goblin who took Harry down standing there with a murderous expression on his face.

"It would seem that young Mr Potter is not the son of a Miss Lily Evans and is in fact of no relation to her.  Also James Potter is not the child's father but his mother."


	5. Reunions galore

At the goblins statement everyone looked at each other, each in different amounts of confusion before turning back hoping to gain some answers as to what exactly went on down in the vaults. "Sharptooth what do you mean by that I believe that I speak for everyone here when I say that Lily Potter is young Harry's mother with James being the father."

"Your Highness everything can be explained however I will say this what we know to be true is in fact lies cooked up by a power hungry manipulative old coot."

"Well I for one would love to know what kind of explanation you have that would allow you to come in here proclaiming my best friends soulmate was Harry's mother and not his father hmm?"

"Of course Lord Malfoy however it is not only the late Potter Lord and his heir that have been wronged and so before I go into more detail it would be best if we were joined by all those involved do not worry it shouldn't take long as there is only one other person we need. Unfortunately though he is rather unavailable at the moment well to most of us anyway."

"oh and who is this mysterious person that so few can get at?"

"He is currently residing in a cell in Azkaban prison for according to James Potter a crime which he did not commit, his name is Sirius Black."

"That is simply not possible Siri was one of my best friend in Hogwarts as well as James and Peter so when he was accused of betraying James I didn't believe it, didn't want to believe it James and Sirius were closer than friends they were brothers in all but blood he couldn't. I asked Albus to look it to it get him a trial do something, he said he was unable because Sirius confessed to it laughed about doing it."

"Then I'm afraid you have been lied to Mr Lupin you will see the truth for yourself."

A commanding voice commented "What do you mean by see Sharptooth?" "Well you see sir young Harry became distressed after the message as you can see and didn't wish to have to explain everything so asked if I could show the message to his family I informed him that once the orb was set the only one capable of removing it would be the head of the family which is him in this case."

Ragnarok sighs but nods at the goblin knowing that there was nothing he could do but also wondering what the message contained that would make Harry unable to repeat it. Meanwhile everyone's attention turned to the head of the Magical Law Enforcement who had been remarkably quiet to see her reaction to Sharptooth's request for the presence of Sirius Black.

"You are sure that he is innocent of his crimes murdering those muggles Pettigrew?"

At this the goblin looked unsure or as unsure as a goblin can "I am unsure of his innocence in regards to the murders however I can say that Gringotts records of their clients are updated magically and as I was the one in charge of the Black Family estate up until a few months after his incarceration I can say without a doubt Sirius Black made no confession, had no trial and in fact wasn't even questioned by the authorities."

"Alright that's enough for me I will have Lord Black here in a few hours I suggest you have something to eat and try to calm Harry down before we return. I am going to assume that we will want to keep this quiet so as not to alert any unwanted people from being aware we know so I will do it myself this is what will keep me I will leave my niece in your care to avoid unwanted questions if that's ok."

"Of course Amelia you don't even need to ask and thanks I don't think I believed Albus even when he said Sirius had confessed as it just didn't sound like him - not the confessing part the"

"Relax Remus we all know what you mean hopefully Sharptooth is right in his suspicions but I must go so we can find out."

Ragnarok stopped her from leaving and a few minutes later Sharptooth came in through the door leaving everyone else confused as they were so focused on what was said that they didn't see him leave.  He went over and handed an object to his leader with a nod.

"As we have agreed that discretion is key in this situation I thought that this would come in handy for you and Mr Black when you rescue him from the hell he is currently in."

The object turned out to be a folder when she opened they became even more confused as it was empty causing both goblins to grin showing off razor sharp teeth.

"The folder you are currently holding is meant to be empty but nobody would question the head of the DMLE carrying a folder now would they.  As I'm sure you are aware access to Azkaban is limited and you can only come or go via the Ministry and while you can come back to your office I'm sure someone will notice you walking a criminal through the Atrium or in Diagon Alley.  Which is why I asked for that folder to be made into a portkey and because of the fact that it is goblin magic you can activate it in Azkaban and it will bring you here."

"Thank you my friend and call me Amelia. I will be back as soon as I can."

Ragnarok called out in gobiltygook before standing and leading everyone out of his office with the adults carrying the children down the corridor with some twists and turns stopping outside a large set of double doors.  Once inside they noticed the long wooden table laden down with platters upon platters of the most delicious smelling food you can imagine.

Lucius encouraged the others to come get something to eat allowing Severus and Remus time alone with Harry who has point blank refused to let go of Severus or remove his face from his neck.  After around a half hour of talking softly with him they were able to convince him to come unbury himself so that he can get some food though he still refused to leave them completely and sat on their laps.

It was a few hours later when the door opened and Amelia Bones entered ushering in a man who had definitely seen better days his hair was shaggy and unkept his clothes were filthy and hung of his frame making it obvious he had lost a lot of weight.  When they spotted the food the man made his way over avoiding looking anybody in the eye nervous about their reactions to him being here as Madam Bones was unable to give him an explanation due to the time restraints as even though it's only 2.30 in the afternoon there is still much left to do.

Harry looked over at the man he knew to be his godfather wanting to go to him and let him know he was wanted here but at the same time not wanting to leave the two men he was already taken from.  In the end the clear depression on his godfathers face made the decision for him and he ran over and hugged the man around his waist.

At the pressure on his waist Sirius looked down at the small boy before clutching him to him feeling tears spring to his eyes at the fact this boy didn't blame him looking to his old friend who was smiling at the scene they made let him know that he didn't blame him either.

When everybody had had their fill of the food Ragnarok led them back to his office with Remus bringing another plate of food for Sirius to snack on as they would have more privacy as no humans or other creatures where allowed back there.  On the way back Sirius was filled in on what happened over the last week in regards to his godson needless to say he wasn't very happy with what he was hearing.

Once everyone was settled Ragnarok was about to ask Harry for the orb he had been holding close to his chest since he came back from the family vault, however before he could he was interrupted.

"Your highness I apologise profusely for my interruption but if I may?"

"Of course I understand that you may have information that I am as yet not privy to so by all means if there is something that needs to be done before hand then go ahead."

"Lord Malfoy as I was the Black family accountant I gained access to information on your family due to your nuptials to Narcissa just before I was relieved of my duties.  Because of this I am aware that the Malfoy's have Veela blood in them and that you yourself came into your inheritance on your 17th birthday and I assume your son will to."

"Yes well you seem to have all the information don't you but what I would like to know is what exactly this has to do with anything or why you decided this necessary before James's message."

"It is extremely important as in his message James mentions something which may shock both you and your son unless dealt with first.  This is why I ask this question and I ask for honesty did you ever find your soulmate?"

At this Lucius's eyes filled with pain and sadness as he answers softly "no, no I never did I ask again what does this have to do with anything?"  So focused on what was being said that no one noticed Sirius flinch and curl into himself.

"My apologies for any pain I have unintentionally inflicted upon you however I must ask for your patience all will be revealed in due time.  Lord Malfoy your sons mother is Narcissa your wife?"

A sigh escapes "yes"

"Are you absolutely sure you are being honest with me and yourself?"

"Yes of course I am I would never lie about my mate!"

"I understand that nothing is more important to a Veela than their mate, children and family which is why I keep asking so please take a minute to cast your mind back and really think did you find your mate?"

Lucius throws the goblin a dirty look clearly annoyed at being asked a very personal question over and over again but in the end decided to just do as asked most likely due to the fact the goblin said please.  He took a deep breathe before closing his eyes while Sirius uncurled himself from his ball leaning forward his expression changing from hurt to hopeful.

As they watched his eyes furrowed in concentration trying to follow the goblins instructions when all of a sudden Lucius's pain filled scream fills the room and his hands flew to his head gripping it tightly.  Within seconds Sirius was over pulling Lucius out of the chair and laying his head in his lap while carding his fingers through long golden locks.

"What's happening to him, what's wrong?"

"It's okay Lord Black he"

"The hell it's okay did you not hear him screaming in pain?  There is something going on tell me please!"

"I'm not lying Lord Black he will be fine in moments I know that it was frightening and your right there is more to it but let's wait until Lord Malfoy's headache dies down enough that he can process all that's said."

"There is no point in using formalities any more Sharptooth call me Lucius and I believe I am well enough to continue as I would love to know why my head decided it wanted to spontaneously explode."

"I can not say for certain but I can make an educated guess as to the fact that what you just experienced was your Veela trying to break through the obliviates that have been put on you."

All but the children froze at the implication of what this could mean but Lucius's shock wore of quickly and soon the anger took over into a physical aspect as his eyes started to glow an icy blue.

"I'm sorry are you saying that I found my mate previously and some bast- person took my memories from me."

"I'm afraid so Lucius according to James Potter's message your sons mother was in fact your mate and not Narcissa Malfoy in fact you were not romantically involved with her at the time of the message which means that not only did someone take your memories but gave you fake ones to replace them.  There is one more question I need to ask and it might sound weird to you but how many people do you see in this room?"

"Okay umm including myself there are nine people."

"I thought so, while you see nine there are in fact ten people in this room including yourself I believe that this is because someone has placed a notice me not spell on yourself so that you won't see the last person."

"But why?"

"Because the most important things to Veela are there mates, children and family and I have a strong suspicion that your Veela side is going wild from scents and should you look at your mate in the eye once more not even the strongest obliviate could keep your memories locked away."

A gasp racks his body and his tears that were filling his eyes finally flowed over but his voice was surprisingly strong and steady "someone take the god-dammed spell off me!

He kept his eyes closed as several "finite" were cast at him and when they opened again he was looking straight into a pair of blue/grey eyes and had enough time to think that they were absolutely beautiful before an intense pain seared through his head once more as memory after memory assaulted his mind.  Sirius was with him the whole time not daring to move and hoping that his presence was offering some sort of reassurance and support.

Draco who had kept quiet through all that happened was looking from one to the other before moving towards the duo on the ground biting his lip showing his nerves. "Hi."

"Hello my dragon."

At the fond and loving nickname a hopeful fire lights his eyes "umm was Sharptooth right? Is Narcissa really not my mum?"

"He was telling the truth are you okay with that?"

"YES! I don't really like her at all shes not nice and she doesn't like me either."

"Well my cousin was never the smartest person ever so I wouldn't really listen to what she says!" A small delighted giggle erupts from the boy at his side.

"Daddy wasn't able see you does that mean that your my real mummy?"

"Yes I am and I am extremely proud to be your mother I love you very much dragon!"

At this Draco literally throws myself at his mother tears of happiness streaming down his face.  Mother and son hung onto each other tightly never wanting to let go which is the sight that greeted Lucius when he reopened his eyes.

 

 


	6. James' message

As Lucius watched his mate and their son hugging each other as though there was nothing else they'd rather do tears slowly filled grey-blue eyes before they could fall they were blinked away and Lucius rolled onto his feet moving several steps away from his family causing everyone to look on in confusion and in Sirius' case hurt.

"Perhaps we should continue Harry if you would kindly allow Ragnarok the orb so that we may all hear the message your mother left so that we could understand the reactions of yourself and Sharptooth."

Harry looked towards the other adults but as Lucius was currently avoiding everybody's eyes they were unsure how to proceed so reluctantly nodded concent. After the small boy gave the orb to the goblin everyone tried to get as comfortable as they could while being on edge considering what they could be told.

The orb was carefully set in the middle of the desk before Ragnarok muttered something while waving his hand over the orb and almost immediately a solid looking replica of James Potter appeared in front of them. At the sight of their friend/soulmate the grief felt by those in the room was tangible. There was complete silence as James began to speak.

"Hello my son. While I am hoping that the reason you are listening to this is because I had forgotten to erase the recording, I know that it is because I'm no longer there and I need you to know the truth of what happened. I have no doubt that you have been told the cause of my death was the wizard known as Lord Voldemort but I must tell you that they were wrong. There is so much I need to explain to you my son and not very much time to do it so I ask that you bear with me while I attempt to get it all out so I guess I should start at the beginning.

I have a feeling that against both my will and my wishes you have spent your childhood with non-magical people and away from your family which you do have no matter what others tell you and I am not talking about those muggles. You see my son when I was at Hogwarts I made three good friends one of which became something more and we began dating in our second year after finding out about his furry little problem and reassuring that it didn't matter in my own way.  In an unrelated note it is possible to bruise a werewolf when in human form but I'm getting of topic, during our years at school we felt attracted to another student but didn't tell each other nor act on these feelings as we were very much still in love with each other.

If it wasn't for your Uncle Sirius we would probably have never gotten together but he had seen that we fancied him and decided to help in his own way. That way being shoving us into the bathroom just as he was coming out of the shower and refusing to let us out again which was extremely embarrassing. Anyway in the end we were able to work things out and the three of us began dating secretly in our fifth year I say secretly because he was in a different house a house that would make life difficult for all three of us should it get out that we were dating.

I know that growing up in the muggle world it might be difficult for you to comprehend a relationship between not only three people but between three men but it is not uncommon within the wizarding world and we were happy. Not long after we left Hogwarts behind we became soul bonded which is so much more intimate than marriage as it can only happen with soulmates. We were happy and talking of starting a family which is possible for men in the wizarding world this is unfortunately where it all started to go wrong in a sense.

There are two versions of what happened next one of these very few people know about which is the way the people involved would like it to stay. The first is more widely known what you need to know is that after Hogwarts we never hid our relationship but we also never advertised it the people who mattered to us knew and were at our bonding ceremony but others in the community didn't. It was said that myself and Lily Evans were in love and waited a couple years before getting married and then along came you mine and Lily's son. Others who knew of my soulmates would say that one day I left and didn't come back that they searched for me before hearing rumours of me having married Lily Evans it was weeks before they could get to me and I confirmed the rumours. Then you were born premature most believe a wedding night baby.

That was one of the hardest things that I had to do and there are many reasons as to why I did what I did which brings us to the second and less well known version that is also the truth. I had been feeling sick so I went out to the local medical centre wizards had open some in the muggle world run mainly by muggleborns who wish to treat both wizards and muggles. When I was on my way home I was in my own little world because I was beyond happy so I never noticed someone following me though I probably should have.

There are three curses in our world known as the Unforgivable curses one of these is the Imperius Curse which basically puts the person it is used on to do whatever the caster wants and you have no control over your body. The person who was following me placed me under this curse and basically forced the marriage between myself and Lily Evans it is the only reason I would ever go near her romantically. While it is perhaps biased within the wizarding world most of the political power resides with the purebloods or those whose ancestors were all witches and wizards.

You'd be surprised to hear that I agree with this in a way not because I believe muggleborns or halfbloods are inferior but simply because they are unaware of our customs which is not their fault as they are thrust into the magical world and never taught our ways. Lily on the other hand believed that because she was somewhat talented in magic that she deserved every entitlement when she didn't she married me in order to become Lady Potter meaning her social standing increased as we are one of the most influential families within the wizarding world and a lot of wealth.

After the forced marriage they attempted everything in order to get me to be intimately involved with her but nothing they did worked due to my creature inheritanc which I will explain more about in a minute. They wanted Lily to get pregnant because they believed it would cement her place as I would never leave my child which is true but what they were unaware of the fact I wouldn't need to.

The curse can be put on again after you fight it of it just won't be as strong and after a couple times you can throw the curse of almost immediately if the person is powerful enough they are able to re-cast the curse on the person from a distance. One day not long after I had managed to throw the curse of for the fourth time they found out what I had been desperately hoping that they wouldn't find out as it is the one thing that they could control me and the thing that made me so happy I let my guard down. They found out that I was pregnant. With you.

Thats right my son you are not the son of myself and Lily Evans but of myself and my two soulmates your papa Severus Snape and your daddy Remus Lupin. I know this is shocking for you as many have told you otherwise but I assure you everything I am telling you is the absolute truth.

Pregnancies for men while not uncommon in the magical world are very sensitive meaning that the slightest bump or fall could cause the loss of the baby. Meaning that any time under the Imperius Curse is too long especially as they wouldn't think twice about taking you away from us they used that against me.

This is why when your papa and your daddy finally managed to speak to me face to face a couple of weeks after I was essentially 'taken' that I confirmed the rumours of myself and Lily. They tried every counter curse created but none of them worked because they no longer needed them to control me which was why your papa and daddy weren't able to get to me before because they wouldn't believe that I was happy with her unless they heard it from me after ensuring I wasn't under a spell of any kind.

As I was pregnant before the forced marriage you weren't born prematurely but were actually born a few weeks overdue and were absolutely perfect in every way.  I couldn't of been happier than when the med-witch put you into my arms, I only wish that your papa and daddy were there to see you I know they would be as proud as I am.  

You are the perfect mix of all three of us you have the messiness of my hair but it's the same colour of your daddy's and you have your papas eyes and cheekbones but your daddy's nose and my chin.  Unfortunately they cast a glamour over you to make you look like a carbon copy of me but with Lily's eyes not long after you were born in case of unexpected visitors.

I made sure that your name was Harry because when me and your Papa and daddy were talking of names we had all agreed on Harrison for a boy and Harry for short.  I believed as I'm sure they did that I would have to go with simply Harry as the birth certificate is filled in by the child's mother which they convinced the Healers that Lily was and as she was the female in the relationship we thought that she would be the one.

According to the Healer though it is the one who gives birth that is considered the mother and it happened that I was on my own when it came time to fill in the paperwork but I managed to get the healer to bring a second fake certificate for Lily to fill in. The fake certificate lists your name as Harry James Potter but your true name on your actual certificate is Harrison John Lupin Potter Snape.

The reason I'm making this recording now is that your starting to stand by yourself and take a couple of steps which your papa and daddy were there to see.  Don't take this wrong son I'm soo happy and proud that your starting to walk it's just that it causes problems for them as it means the hold they have over me is lessening.

You see son the only reason I haven't taken you and went home was the fact that they could put that damn Imperius Curse on me and make me drop you or hurt you in some way but if you can stand and walk then we could leave and return home.

I'm sure that they are planning something because it's been announced that there is a prophecy regarding you and Voldemort and Dumbledore has suggested we go into hiding as I couldn't say no without raising questions or risk you getting hurt we did.  The house we are to be in is going to be put under the Fidelius Charm which basically means that the house and it's occupants are invisible to everyone unless given permission from the secret keeper.

I asked your uncle Sirius to be our secret keeper because he is my brother in everything but blood and I know he would let no harm come to either of us which is why he is also your godfather.  However while he agreed they got to him afterwards as he came back saying that because of how close we are that everyone would realise he was secret keeper so he suggested to let everyone believe he was the secret keeper but have another of our friends as the real one that way while they are chasing him the real secret keeper would be safe meaning we would be safe.

In the end I was forced to agree so Peter Pettigrew became our secret keeper leaving everyone to believe its Sirius which plays right into their hands and brings us to how I guessed you were raised by muggles.  You see if anything were to happen to me and in the public eyes Lily then you should be raised by Sirius as he's your godfather or Alice Longbottom who is your godmother.  But if people believe that Sirius betrayed me to Voldemort then he would be put in prison and son you need to get him out of there as soon as you can it's a truly horrible place.

With Siri out of the way he could spirit you away claiming as the prophecy could apply to either you or Neville who is Alice's son it would be too dangerous for you to be together.  That means he's free to place you into an environment were you are so miserable that you are easily manipulated into doing his biding as there is no way that he would let Sirius' family take care of you as they would raise you as though you were one of their own.

You, my son have everyone rapped so tightly around your little finger it's actually a little funny especially your Papa and daddy they don't know your their son but you wouldn't know to look at them with you.  Your Uncle Sirius and Uncle Lucius are just as smitten with you. Your uncles Siri and Lucius son and yourself remind me of myself and Siri - brothers in everything but blood and it wouldn't surprise me if that bast-man makes it so you hate each other.

If I were to give you any advice as you enter this new world it's don't take anything at face value not even your fathers because I'm sure he's made it so that if you ever meet you will ignore or hate each other so don't be sad if they do appear to hate you.  You have so many of their characteristics that if they took care of you like I'm sure they tried or met you they would start to question your parentage which would completely ruin his plans.

The second would be to not to jump to conclusions your Uncle Lucius has the creature inheritance of that of a Veela who are incredibly protective of their family which you are apart of and have a tendency to over-react if they fail to protect them.  What I'm saying is that if your Uncle Lucius ignores or is mean to you question it.  If he is not trying to get his mate Sirius Black-Malfoy out of prison question it same goes for their son Draco.

The last would be that while you may believe he is good and should be trusted do not under any circumstances trust the man behind all of this Albus Dumbledore.

I wish that I could be there to watch you grow and see the man that you will become but know that no matter what you do I will be proud of you.  Do me a favour and tell your fathers the truth tell them that I am soo sorry that I messed up that I couldn't bring us home bring us back to them.  I never wanted to leave them please make sure that they know that but tell them that I understand if they can't forgive me for not being strong enough to escape.

Remember that I love you and your fathers completely and utterly and always. 


	7. Reactions

There was complete silence as everyone except Harry and Sharptooth attempted to understand the implications of what they just heard. It was a few minutes later when the noise seemed to explode with no discernible words until the soft voice of Remus Lupin cut through the room.

"I'm sorry but does this mean that the forms we filled for the adoption of Harry and which were rejected by the Ministry were for our own son"

By the end of his speech his voice had risen slightly and some of the anger he is feeling leaked through but not enough to scare Harry which nobody could fault him for as they were feeling the same.

"I can't believe it I trusted him to keep them safe I trusted him, believed him in everything when he told us Harry was happy, safe. Well I guess now we know how bogus reports got past the great Albus Dumbledore - he created them."

The pain filled and broken voice that came from the usually aloof potion master caused everyone to deflate and fall back into the chairs they had vacated. Looking at the broken-hearted family sitting together was enough for determination to see justice severed to settle in the hearts of those watching.

While Severus, Remus and Harry were huddled together with arms holding their newfound son tightly to their chests another member of the group was thinking intently on what James' message said. Eyes widen as their mates behaviour seems to click within their minds.

"You idiot you complete and utter over-protective self-serving idiot."

"Sirius -"

"No Remus he is Mr I know best so why bother talking to everybody else it concerns no why should he."

Throughout it all Sirius' eyes never left his mate and could see that what was being said was effecting him but also knew that in order for this to be sorted it needed to be done even if he had to hurt his mate to help him.

"Tell me Lucius did you even care, did I mean anything to you?"

All of this was said in a tired and resigned voice which certainly got a reaction from the other male. His head snapped up to look at his mate in disbelief.

"How could you even think that of course I care you and Draco are everything to me I don't ever want to hear you say anything like that again."

"Can you blame me I've spent the last couple of years in a place worse than hell and when I finally get out my mate is so caught up in himself that he has moved himself as far away from me that he can get what else am I supposed to think."

"It's not - you don't -"

"Don't what? Don't understand? Understand that for some reason that as James reminded me your over-reacting self has somehow got it into his head that it's his fault I ended up in that hellhole, that he has it in his head that he has failed to protect us and therefore doesn't deserve to be around us - oh I understand perfectly do you?"

Lucius' eyes widen as does everyone else's who have been watching the couple like a muggle tennis match. Lucius sighs and slumps down in his seat disregarding the pureblood etiquette that has been drilled into him since birth.

"How could you stand to be near me Siri? I left you there I allowed you be sent there and didn't even attempt to rescue you all because I allowed that bast-" deep breath " power hungry old coot to take my memories of you allowed him to make me believe I willingly married that bitch of a cousin of yours. Hmmm how could you stand it?"

"And this is where the idiot part comes in - you just assumed I couldn't stand to be near you and never took the time to think I have spent years in prison with only the thought of my innocence and getting home to my family which surprisingly includes my mate to keep me going. Then when I finally do get back to you you ignore me and at first it wasn't your fault but after that was definitely your fault. Do you know how that made me feel? That you didn't want me anymore! That you were angry at me."

"Never Siri I would and could never be mad at you please don't think like that you will always be my everything always."

"Then stop trying to distance yourself from me and get over here!"

Lucius looked at his family and everyone could tell from the look on his face that he would love nothing more than to be with his mate and child but there was still something holding him back. He took a step forward before stopping himself and taking a deep breath started talking his voice full of anguish and self-loathing.

"I failed you Siri can't you see that I let him take my memories."

"You believed him? The only reason he got your memories was because you had just heard that your mate was being sent to a place of nightmares and you let your guard down with someone you trusted someone we all trusted."

"He tried to make me believe I loved her he did make me believe she was the reason I had Draco in my life and for that I was thankful to her."

"Then why let them win? Why give them the satisfaction of knowing they split us? Would you like me to move on with someone else?"

The last was said with a slight smirk and drew smirks from the other men in the room as they knew the reaction that would cause and they weren't disappointed. Within seconds Lucius was across the room with his arms wrapped around his family and a low growl low in his throat. Sirius sighs as he fully relaxes for the first time since he arrived and burys his head into his neck.

"No you are mine even if I don't deserve you." 

"That's good I feel the same."

"Oh and what makes you believe you don't deserve me hmm?"

"What you think you're the only one that has the right to feel guilty how very Malfoy of you."

"Siri now is not the time for jokes tell me the truth"

"I am. After hearing that Dumbledore is the one behind all this I can't help but feel that if I hadn't of listened to him about switching secret keepers to Peter not only could James still of been here but he could of got back home and Harry would of had all three parents to watch him grow he would never of been placed with those monsters and I would of been here to watch our son grow."

Before Lucius could speak up to quell his mates guilt they felt a pressure from their legs and looked down to see a mop of black hair.

While it would seem that Harry has once again left the safety of his parents he didn't go very far as looking behind both had been dragged with him.

"Don't it's not your fault uncle Siri or yours uncle Luc it's Dumbledore's."

"Hu-huh he's a meanie."

Soft chuckles break out around the room however thoughts had to be brought back to what they learned.

"I couldn't of said it better and now that Lucius has seen the error he was in the middle of making perhaps we should talk of what to do about the as Draco says meanie if anything can be done."

The last bit was said quietly but everyone heard causing anger in some and despair in others.

"What's that supposed to mean Sev he took our son from us took James from all of us and took Sirius from his family we get him arrested and sent to the hellhole he sent Sirius and see how much he likes it."

"Unfortunately Remus I have to agree with Severus on this no matter how much we all want to see the old coot behind bars it might not be possible at this time."

"What's that supposed to mean Amelia."

"Well Sirius think about it we all trusted Albus for a reason. We as well as everyone else in the wizarding world believe him to be the greatest wizard of all time and serves the light side. 

Who would ever believe that he would do these things especially considering the fact the people bringing the offences against him are a suspected death eater and a death eater who only survived a trip to Azkaban himself on the word of Albus Dumbledore. 

Also we have already heard he isn't afraid of using unforgivable son people to get what he wants. Everyone will believe what he tells them the Minister sends owls to him ask him for advice for crying out loud."

"Your right Amelia I apologise for my outburst."

"It's quite alright but the question remains what do we do?"

"The only thing we can do continue on as normal while trying to find a way to discredit the old coot and show everyone his true colours."

"Unfortunately that means that he will question your release Sirius and before you all start I'm not taking him back to that place. I only mean we have to be discreet which means glamours if you go out etc. Because I now know your innocent I can have your release legalised quietly only the people we want to will know."

"Thank-you Amelia you have no idea how good it feels to know I'm free."

A soft tentative voice speaks up.

"Im glad your free uncle Siri, but you'll come for me as soon as you can right?"

"What do you mean Harry? Come for you where?"

"The Dursley's I mean Uncle Luc said to continue as normal so Dumbles doesn't know so I have to go back right."

"Never Harry you will never go back there I promise you. When I said normal I meant to not let him know we are aware of what he has done yes but not at the cost of your returning to those things."

"Exactly Harry and I know that I speak for your Papa when I say there is nothing in this world that could make us give you up. We did it once when we thought we had no right to keep you but now that our greatest dream has come true - that your are our son - nobody can take you from us ever again."

"But won't he know I'm not there anymore coz of the reports?"

"Yes but magic can hide a magnitude of things."

"Huh?"

The tilted head and confused look on his face brought smiles to all those watching.

"It means that we can cast spells so that he will never know your not there."

"Oh."

With that Harry smiles before launching himself across the room at a very surprised potion master and werewolf whose expressions turned to that of unbelievable joy at the shout that accompanied it.

"Papa! Daddy!"


End file.
